


Making A Diffrence

by wehuntboyfriends



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wehuntboyfriends/pseuds/wehuntboyfriends
Summary: "No.""Come on Derek-""I said no." Derek snaps into the phone."Derek, but we have a small mouth to feed." Kat sings into the receiver. "Our dear Liz may be on 16 and pregnant.""What."Or when two girls named Liz Camp and Katerina Gold are dragged deep down the rabbit hole into a teen drama because of a conversation.





	Making A Diffrence

Ok it really started because of a TV show. A teen drama TV show. A teen drama TV show that involves supernatural creatures. Well it actually It starts with two teen girls' conversation about that said teen drama TV show that involves supernatural creatures. 

The conversation sparked and caused a flame to start.

“Hey Kat, if you were thrown into the world of Teen Wolf, what would you do?” Liz Camp asks her best friend, Katerina Gold. 

Now pause.

Let’s put things into perspective; Liz Camp is normal. As normal as a teen can be without being abnormal. She embodies normal. She has a normal amount of sass, a normal amount of body fat, her hair is the norm between frizzy and straight and she has a normal amount of friends. Her looks are normal too. Liz is not supermodel good looking, but she has a face that screams cute. A button nose, blue eyes surround by long lashes. She has very pale skin that contrasts her pink lips and long reddish brown hair that frames her face.

“Well I’d fuck Derek of course,” Kat laughs. 

Pause again.

Now Katerina Gold, she's not normal per say, she’s not abnormal either. Kat is a bit of a spaz that talks about sexual things, but to be honest she knows nothing about real sex. Kat is not fat, but chubby, she makes friends easily, and she knows a lot of people and people know her. Kat is well endowed and it looks odd on her short frame. Her eyes are a light brown that shine gold through curly lashes in the sunlight. Her lips are a light pink with a brown cutie mark on the top left above her lip. Her hair is always wild and curly at her shoulders. 

Liz rolls her eyes and huffs. Of course that would be Kats answer.

“Come on—Kat—Stop laughing it wasn’t that funny,” Liz smacks her friend hard on the shoulder trying to shut her up. It was late and her parents were sleeping! “Seriously what would you do?”

Kat makes a face. She's deep in thought for a few moments, “I’d let Scott get bitten, without that happening the show wouldn't happen. I’d also help Peter, he kinda went crazy and I feel like he really needs help becoming him again.”

Liz stares at her.

It escalates into a contest.

Liz loses.

“You’d help Peter?” Liz narrows her eyes. There better be a good reason.

“Well yeah,” Kat turns at stares up at the ceiling, “I can see why he went crazy, his family was killed, they burned to death as he watched, then his remaining family left him in a hospital that always smells sterile and of sick people. He just slowly went crazy from the lack of a family. Wolves thrive on family.”

Liz stares at her like she grew a second head, “That was surprisingly deep.”

“I know I have amazing depths,” Kat laughs softly.

“Okay last question, would you take the bite if offered?" Liz questions.

Kat looks at her sharply. “Hell no, I couldn’t handle it.”

Liz blinks and her mouth falls open. “Oh.” Liz moves to say something about her answer but decided against it. “I think I would want to be one. I wouldn’t try to be a werewolf, but if the opportunity presented itself I would take it.”

The two girls continue their conversation well into the night. Soon the two fall into a deep sleep, too deep to be natural, that pulls them down into the rabbit hole of Teen Wolf.


End file.
